


你想潜我？好啊！（六）

by kisskiss_bangbang



Category: jipinxinniang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskiss_bangbang/pseuds/kisskiss_bangbang





	你想潜我？好啊！（六）

“沈医生，沈医生你在吗？”丁隐敲敲门，无人应答。  
门是虚掩的，穿着病号服的丁隐推开进去，顺手将门锁上。  
沈柏刚端坐在桌前看着他。  
“沈医生，我刚才看门开着就进来了。”  
“你出了好多汗啊沈医生。没事吧”丁隐关切地问道。  
沈柏刚从喉咙里硬挤出来一个嗯，略带颤抖地问：“这么晚了，你是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“沈医生你是不是生病了？”丁隐关切地用手去探他额头，“我的病不打紧，沈医生你病倒了可就没人管我了。”  
沈柏刚起身站起，一个踉跄扑入丁隐怀中。  
“沈医生，你怎么摔了呀，真是太不小心了。我扶你去坐好。”丁隐脸上挂着单纯的，人畜无害的微笑，手指不经意间隔着衣服划过沈柏刚的胸前。  
“唔……”沈柏刚身体一僵。  
“沈医生，你是不是发烧了？”丁隐冰凉的手摸上沈柏刚额头，舒服得他呻吟出声。“你的脸好红，我给你量个体温吧。”  
沈柏刚躺在病床上，任由丁隐这个病人替他忙前忙后。丁隐拿着一根体温计在他面前晃晃：“沈医生，来量体温了。”  
沈柏刚张口要含，被丁隐轻易躲过去了。  
“沈医生，这个不是给大人用的。”  
“是给小孩子测体温用的。”

沈柏刚的医生服被撕开，底下什么都没穿，完全真空，性器肉眼可见的直挺挺硬着。小秘密被人发现，沈柏刚逃避似的把脸埋在枕头里。  
丁隐很轻松地就把体温计插进了沈柏刚的后穴。  
之后就是令人难熬的几分钟，丁隐一句话也不和他说，专心盯着那根体温计，就好像什么都没看到一样。  
沈柏刚悄悄看了一眼丁隐的裆部，松松垮垮的裤子隐隐能看见大小。  
“好大。”沈柏刚在心里感叹。  
自己竟然在对着关系自己的病人意淫，想到这个沈柏刚害羞地全身都泛起了粉红色。  
“沈医生，你没有发烧。”  
丁隐看了一眼体温计把它放到一旁，用手指代替体温计插进沈柏刚的后穴。  
“看来沈医生这病只有我能治了。”  
丁隐的手指在红肿诱人的小穴里进进出出，爽的沈柏刚悄悄把屁股抬起了一点来迎合他，  
身体里的手指突然抽离，沈柏刚不满地回头看罪魁祸首。  
丁隐缓缓地插进了自己的性器，待沈柏刚适应了一些，就快速地抽插起来。  
身体又被重新填满，沈柏刚满意地配合着丁隐的律动。  
“啪”的一声，沈柏刚圆润好看的臀部就挨了一下打，沈柏刚正莫名呢，丁隐又打了他一下。  
“沈医生可真会玩，上班时间就这么勾引病人，不知道下了班又是什么样的呢？”  
“不，我没有。”沈柏刚小声辩解。  
“嗯啊啊啊”丁隐撞到了他的g点，沈柏刚爽极了，盼望着丁隐能听到他的心声，多照顾一下最痒最需要他的地方。  
丁隐却坏心眼地停下不动了，慢慢磨着，像是在考验他的耐心，开始拷问起了沈柏刚。  
“沈医生你刚刚在办公室里做什么。”  
“在……在……”  
“在做什么？”丁隐很享受沈柏刚的小穴，又紧又会吸。  
“在……在自慰。”沈柏刚小小声地回答。  
“大声点，我听不见。”  
“在自慰！”沈柏刚的欲望摩擦着身下的粗布床单，把它濡湿了一小块，这种不上不下的感觉快把他逼疯了。  
“前面还是后面？”丁隐还是不放过他，继续逼问。  
“都有。”  
沈柏刚被撞得呻吟断断续续，还要被身后的人逼着叫老公：“叫老公，听话。”  
“唔……老公……”沈柏刚叫完又把头埋起来了。  
丁隐怎么会轻易放过他，把人翻过来面对自己又是一顿猛操。  
最后沈柏刚的性器在没有外力抚慰的情况下到达了高潮。  
被……被自己的病人操射了，沈柏刚用手把脸捂住。  
丁隐很快也到了顶点，把子子孙孙全射进了沈柏刚的肚子里。  
完了事，他把人抱着一顿哄：“乖，穿了护士服我们再玩一遍。”


End file.
